Blood feud: Hardcore mode
by Sigil the fanfic man
Summary: Millia and Sol team up to find Eddie and a second warrior but are later pulled into a series of battles to end the war between Gears and men. But in the end more men and Gears will have died than anyone would have liked.


Guilty Gear Fanfic

Hardcore Mode: Blood feud

Spoiler: I own none of the characters or locations in my story. Please abide to the age restrictions for viewing this fan fiction. Hardcore mode may require frequent looks at the moves list because they are not described only named in this version.

Millia snook into a decrepid house, avoiding the corpses that littered the streets. People torn apart and burned to death lay in the streets, their blood staining the ground and dirtying the earth. The building was broken, cracked and barren just like every other building in the town. She stepped slowly making sure her movements were as silent as possible. She'd been on the search for Eddie for the past week now. The next tournament was in 8 weeks but she couldn't wait that long to find him. Millia went passed a hallway and heard the creaking of floorboards, she froze and remained silent for just a moment. She could hear something it was faint but sharp. Walking ever more quietly she approached a staircase and continued to ascend up the stairs. The closer she got the more she was able to make out what the sound was, soon she realised that the noise was music. She crossed down another hallway, this one seemed to have been scorched black by an immense flame; the walls were black and smoke was seething off of the charred bricks, the smoke choked her slightly and caused her to cough. Millia was certain there was someone else in the building. She walked carefully and reached a door putting her ear to it she realised the sound was coming from the next room. As she listened she could make out a voice, it was familiar but muffled by the sound of water flowing and some music. Clutching the knob she turned it slowly, sliding it open while peaking around. As she stepped in she realised what all the sound was. Sol was having a shower. She took one more step and Sol began to speak, "Stay still", his eyes glanced sharply over to Millia. "I'm not exactly in the best of positions here Millia" Sol said jokingly. Millia looked at him in surprise, she never realised just how muscle-bound Sol was. Then Millia began to blush as the sun rose and shone lighting up through the cracks of the broken building Sol's entire body. She turned around quickly, "M-maybe you should get changed".

"And why's that" Sol said Amusing himself with Millia.

"Because I'm here" Millia lashes.

"You don't mind do you? I'm not finished yet, just tell me what you want."

"What do I want? I want," almost silently she says "to find him!"

The song switches to Mr. Bad guy "You'll have to speak up, hmm, good song."

Millia slightly angered at Sols banter "I want to find Eddie."

"…How about I come with you."

Curiously Millia asks, "Why would you want to come?"

"…I might find what I'm looking for." The mood changes and the music stops. Sol begins to dry himself off and stares at Millia while doing so. "Why?... Why are you looking for him? He's nothing but trouble!"

Millia aggressively states, "I know that, that's why I have to end it. If you're not going to help then I'll leave." Sol wraps the towel around his waist.

Sol continuing to stare at Millia " I saw him earlier…. I fought him; I only managed to scorch this building though. I couldn't defeat them both."

"Both?" Millia is confused by this but knows Sol wouldn't say any more. She turns to face Sol. As she does so Sol's eyes rise to hers, Millia and sol stare into each other's eyes, they could see the other's passion and it burned strong. Sol starts to move his mouth but notices that the towel slid off. Sol and Millia both immediately turn around feeling awkward.

Millia with her eyes twitching "That better have been an accident because it's one hell of a bad pick up line, In fact it's not even a Line!"

Sol picks up the towel and Jokes with Millia "And here I thought that stare earlier meant you liked me."

Later…

Sol and Millia traverse a rather barren street, on the search for Eddie. After travelling 10 miles not speaking a word to each other the journey seemed tense. Sol felt he had to break the ice eventually "I'm bored, this place is so desolate and we haven't seen any gears since we started. Are you gonna be mopey all the way Millia, I know it's hot but c'mon."

Millia turned to him and gave a sigh "Fine what do you want to talk about?"

Sol had a moment of silence while walking "How about your hair, what did you sacrifice to get it?"

Millia looked at Sol startled "That's not even revealed in the game yet idiot I can't tell you that!"

"Dang and I thought I'd get to know too."

Millia sees a cat cross and wants to chase it but with Sol there she feels a bit too awkward so lets it go. As she zones out mentally chasing the cat a movement in the corner of her eye makes her snap out of it and she readies for an attack. She realises it was Sol moving to play with the cat. Sol tiredly says, "Here kitty kitty, No don't run GET BACK HERE, oh I'm too tired to chase it."

Millia looks surprised at Sol "aren't you meant to be tougher than this?"

"What do you want from me, I aint chasin a cat to the moon and back I'm looking for Venom."

"So it was Venom with Eddie?"

"Probably you see…wait be quiet" they both stand silently and listen for any sound, what was that?" Sol realises there's someone watching them, As he positions himself firmly, mentally prepares and physically tenses his muscles Millia notices and soon they are both ready to fight whoever comes.

Sol sees the figure of a human dart between two buildings in the corner of his eye and pulls out the Fuuenken. He signals to Millia that the person is behind the building. The sound of a crow squawking is heard from above and draws the attention of Millia and Sol. As they look up the sun blinds them and they find it difficult to see, the mysterious figure appears in front of them and strikes at them with a weapon. Millia jumps away and Sol manages to block the weapon with the Fuuenken. As the two weapons collide a massive burst of energy is released, sparks fly off the blades of the two weapons and the three fighters turn to one another. Sol and Millia realise the man is Testament, giving them little time to recover he swings at both of them aiming for the chest. Millia uses her hair to block and Sol jumps above the strike and strikes down with a Bandit revolver however Testament dodges by jumping up and bursts behind Sol. As he lands Millia turns and stabs at Testament with a Lust shaker, Testament blocks and then knocks her down with an EXE beast attack. Testament notices Sol behind him but as he turns Sol races towards him at great speed performing a Grand viper that launches them both in the air. As they both land Sol charges again with Testament scuttling to his feet, Testament slashes wildly at Sol and gives a near miss, Sol dives back and laughs. "What are you doing here Testament?"

"Don't you know? All that's required is the blood of one more sacrifice!"

Agitated Sol says "Not this shit again!" Sol screams at Testamant " Do I have to kill you, you stupid bastard."

Millia walks towards Testament and they both engage, Millia Trips Testament by riding her hair into him with an Iron sabre, as he falls he recovers by flipping off the ground and lunges towards Millia to no avail as she performs a powerful Tandem top that knocks him back down. Sol is amused and watches on as Testament slowly gets up puffing and panting, Millia slowly makes her way to Testament and starts to attack but Testament anticipates her attack and jumps over it. As he descends he strikes Millia with his scythe and knocks her down. She hurriedly gets back on her feet but Testament capitalizes by knocking her in the air and juggling her with a series of strong slashes. Sol sees this and moves in but as Testament lands he turns and uses a Nightmare circular to knock back Sol. Sol Hits the ground heavily injuring his shoulder in the process. Testament Stands firmly between the two and watches as they rise back up. "Huh, like you stood a chance bastard" Sol mutters, Sol dives towards Testament and uses a Bandit revolver to hit him, Testament is hurt but recovers quick enough to Dust combo Sol. Turning to Millia they tangle with a series of slashes and blocks that neutralise one another until Millia grabs Testament getting in behind him and stabbing him with her hair. As Testament gets up Millia and Sol get ready to end it. Testament lunges towards Sol and aims for a Grave digger but it is countered by a Tyrant rave ver.B and knocking him flying to Millia who uses her Winger special on him while in mid air. As testament falls Sol hears a faint sound in the back of his head, 'slash', then it stops and there is nothing. Sol and Millia walk over to Testament. As they look down they notice he is unconscious. Millia looks over at Sol "What was he talking about, what sacrifice?"

Sol looks at Testament angrily "THE sacrifice, he was looking to bring back Justice."

Millia shocked says "But how? Surely Justice was killed."

Sol looks at Millia "No I never killed her, the mother Gear is still alive. I only sealed her away last time. Poor bastard, he never did have free will like me." He says while touching his headband, fingering the engraving of the 'free'.

The two stood silently for a while. They felt different around each other; Sol and Millia stared at one another. The stare was sharp and piercing to the point where they were both uncomfortable. Sol had an idea " how about we wait till he gets up? In the morning we'll ask him if he's seen them two."

Millia walks to Testament and feels his pulse "He's dead". They both feel slightly upset for Tetsament. Sol glances towards Millia " It looks like it's a mission then".

Millia still looking at Testaments lifeless body "What is?"

Sol says "to end the war!" lookng towards the horizon "This is all about the war, all the fighting, all the death. If we destroy Justice it will end. First though we have to find Dizzy. Are you in?"

Millia passes a glance at Sol staring to the horizon "You bet!"

Here are a few extras for reading my story

There are some notes and a brief description on what to expect next chapter.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it .

Notes for the story

Fuuenken Is sol's sword Sol-badguy is always referred to as Sol in this fanfic

This story is set shortly after GGXXReload the war between Gars and humans has left many buildings destroyed and families in disarray. There are moves from the game in here Dash is a quick lunge forward in the gulty gear game So you know it's not a reguar dash I put dash

Sol is a fan of queen As said in his character description. Millia likes chasing cats (character description again)

The crow that assists Testamant is from the game Slash is heard at the end of each battle in the game and my story 'all that is required is the blood of one more sactifice' is what was said in Guilty Gear: The missing Link, Testament tried sacrificing the winner to revive Justice.

Moves list (alphabetically ordered)

Burst: A dash while in mid air that see's a character move forward like they were running on the ground (except no turns can be made and only one dash can be done for each jump and ends shortly so moves them about 2 metres forward).

Bandit revolver: This move is one of Sol's better moves where he dives towards the opponent performing a spinning kick that raises from the start to strike down at the opponent from above, knocks opponents back and down.

EXE beast: A move by Testament that makes a small purple monster sprout it's head from the ground and bite the opponent. In the game it doesn't actually knock you down.

Dust and dust combo: Dust is a move in the game strategically used to do lots of damage. It is hard to perform because it is slow and low range but if it hits the enemy is knocked in the air and you can jump after them performing an air combo of your choice while they are defenseless, knocks opponents in to the air (with dust) and can let them fall or be knocked to the ground with a combo.

Grand Viper: Sol's fastest strike move, he seems to slide across the floor with his feet forward (creating a fire behind him) and then strikes with a powerful upprcut actually taking himself and the opponent about 7 or 8 feet in the air. The fist he strikes with, like the feet, becomes on fire also knocking opponents back and down to the floor.

Grave digger: A move of Testemant's, a basic lunge forward that strikes down with his scythe while in mid-air. It knocks back opponents and knocks them to the floor.

Iron Sabre: Millia jumpas on top of her hair (a separate entity) as it makes a large spike and rides it a short disance into an opponent.

Tyrant rave ver.B: First things first, ver.B stands for version B (just in case you didn't realise). Tyrant rave ver.B is Sol's only offensive special and sees him perform a small uppercut that stuns the opponent or breaks his combo followed by a strong straight punch that causes a mass of fire to appear circularly behind him and knocks the opponent back and to the floor.

Tandem Top: Millia spins in a dance like fashion (does a twirl) but by doing so her hair cuts a straight circle around her that leaves a ray of colouful energy. The move knocks opponents back and to the floor.

Winger: Winger is the first special move of Millia's, her hair turns into wings and she fly's up and then dashes towards the opponent, hitting them does lots of damage, knocks them back and down.

Other stories

I am releasing two version of this story entitled Easy mode and Hardcore mode, The first one is easier to get into with names of weapons and characters more clearly stated, descriptions easier to follow, content made for younger audiences and battles don't use the names of moves from the games.

The 2nd one is made for older audiences and features sexual innuendo's, blood in fights, swearing, moves are taken from the game e.g. Sol performs a Flaming bandit, Descriptions will be more elusive and allow people to make up their mind what they think is happening in the story (hopefully) and finally expect comedy to be more adult oriented.

After these stories I will be looking at making one from another series but no decision yet has been made.

Next chapter

Next time expect some sexual innuendos and the two to share a bed but does magic blossom or will one be sleeping under the bed? Also expect to see more Gears, more action and of course Millia and Sol will be back


End file.
